Teaching Storybrooke About Disney
by Maid of Sherwood
Summary: What happens when Emma and Henry start showing the town of Storybrooke Disney Movies? (No curse. OOC. Warning: Might have inaccuracies about movie.)


Emma and Henry had a "**brilliant**" idea, here's how it worked out.

* * *

><p>Peter Pan (Disney Version)<p>

"Mom, did we invite everyone from," Henry leaned in to whisper in his mother's ear. "Peter Pan?" Emma nodded.

The doorbell rang and everyone came in. Hook was first, he offered a kiss on top of the head to Emma and then gave a quick hug to Henry, whose smile was wide. _The lad must love me!_ Hook thought. He took his seat on the couch for this new concept called movie night. Then, came Peter Pan with his Lost Boys. He scowled at both and took his seat first before the Lost Boys did. Emma leaned in. "Did we have to invite him?" Henry nodded. After, came the Darlings. Then, Smee. That was all who was on the guest list. They tried to invite Tinkerbell, but she didn't want to be next to Pan.

"Is everyone ready to watch this movie?" Emma cheered. Only Hook shouted back with enthusiasm. The Lost Boys rolled their eyes and the Darlings were befuddled. _I forgot that the Darlings don't know what a movie night is. _"Henry, tell us what movie night is?" Emma started to clap as Henry came and went in front of the TV.

"Movie night is when all of us enjoy junk food and watch movies!" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Or healthy snacks." He added glumly. "Anyways, tonight's movie is, drumroll please." Everyone just blinked. Henry blushed. "Fine! No drumroll. Tonight's movie is...Peter Pan!"

Pan shot out of his eat. "What do you mean this "movie" thing you called is Peter Pan?"

"It's about you, Pan. Be happy." Emma retorted. Pan sat down and made faces while the movie started. The Lost Boys snickered, but they stopped when Pan stared at them.

Wendy was the first to comment when the movie opened with them going to bed. "How do they know what happened? Where is Bae?" She looked frightened. Henry and Pan rolled their eyes while Michael tried to reassure her. When the shadow came, more protests for Wendy. "Wait a minute, we were trying to defend ourselves from him. Are the children in the movie alright?" Everyone shushed her and she stopped commenting.

Later into the movie, after Hook's appearance, Emma and Henry heard a scream. They stared at Hook. "HOW IS THAT UGLY MAN IN THE TV?"

"That's you, Hook." Emma replied, biting her lip. She stared at Henry and winked. This is what they were going for.

"HOW CAN THAT BE ME? I'M NOT UGLY OR HAIRY!" Hook ran up to the TV and threatened and cursed every word under the sun at Disney Hook. Smee went up and just stared.

"I'm not old." He started to look for gray hairs.

"But you are fat." Henry whispered to Emma.

"Let's leave, Mr. Smee." Henry and Emma could not help laughing even more. Pan and the boys were laughing as were the darlings.

Right after Smee left, Hook peeked his head by the doorway. "They got one thing right, Smee is fight."

"Not true!" Smee protested from outside. Hook left the house and everyone could hear their bickering.

As the movie went on, Pan started to grow more disgusted. "Why would anyone turn me into a little boy to do good things? How is that Tiger Lily girl?"

"Just be happy it's not when of your fangirls." Henry says to Emma. They both laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, watch the damn movie, Pan!" Emma retorted.

When Peter saved Wendy, the "real" Wendy had an outburst. "I'm done! I would never be friends or in love with Pan! Let's leave, my brothers, this is disturbing and creepy! Whoever made this movie is horrid!"

The Darlings left hastily. All that was left was Pan and the Lost Boys who surprisingly stayed until the end. When the lights turned on, Henry asked, "What do you think, Pan?"

Pan turned to Henry, trembling. "I'll never bother you again Henry. Let's go, boys." They all raced each other for the door. Pan trampled two kids while trying to get to the door. He jumped on Felix's back while hitting his head like a horse. Felix left with Pan on his back while the other Lost Boys were hitting and scrambling out the door.

Henry and Emma broke into laughing fits when they were gone and high fived. They had to do this again.

* * *

><p>It' didn't go well the day after. Hook wouldn't talk to Emma. The Darlings sent letters of hate and they were mobbed by a bunch of Lost Boys firing arrows. Thankfully, the Swan family survived this tragic event.<p>

That's all the time we have today on Teaching Storybrooke About Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had this idea for a while. What did you think? What is the next movie I should do? Sorry for any inaccuracies, I haven't seen Peter Pan in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

**That will be the only disclaimer. **


End file.
